The Herald and the Hated
by Levende
Summary: Basically, Hermione and Draco end up linked. Not telling how, read the fic! There's also a thingy with rings...fun. Kay. REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Right. That's all, then
1. In The Beginning

Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Is that a book about unicorns?" the little girl had asked happily. The small boy blushed at being caught reading about a girly subject, but nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I love unicorns! And dragons. Didja know I was named for dragons? It's…um…oh, yeah! Latin. Daddy told me that once." His voice lowered as he pointed.  
  
"He's the scary one over there." The little girl giggled, covering her mouth with two tiny hands.  
  
"Daddies aren't scary. Maybe yours is just cross today. Sometimes my daddy is that, but he's not USUALLY scary." She held out her hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione." The little boy nodded solemnly.  
  
"Hi, Her-mi-o-nee. I'm Draco. Wanna be my friend?" Hermione sucked her breath in.  
  
"I've never had a friend who's a boy! Okay, then. I'm seven. How old are you?" The boy grinned happily.  
  
"Me too! I'm seven. My daddy gave me money and told me to go away." He looked sad for a moment, but continued to talk. " You want to go and look around places?" Hermione bit her lip, and then nodded slowly.  
  
"If you're sure we're allowed." Draco nodded, perfectly sure of himself.  
  
"Of course we're allowed. I wouldn't tell you different. You're my friend, remember?" Hermione bobbed her head.  
  
"I remember. Okay! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and the two rushed out the door.  
  
After running around for a while, looking in shop windows and the like, Draco collapsed on the ground, giggling and tired, taking Hermione with him.  
  
"That was fun, Draco!" cried Hermione gleefully. "Hey, look over there!" Draco glanced in the direction she was pointing.  
  
"What?" Hermione pointed again.  
  
"In the window. The pretty rings." Draco heaved himself to his feet and pulled Hermione to hers.  
  
"Let's go look," he suggested. Hermione's face lit up.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" The two small seven-year-olds rushed into the store as fast as they could, laughing as they burst in the door. The shopkeeper shook her head at them disapprovingly, but they took no notice. Carefully, Hermione lifted one of the rings on display. Draco picked up another.  
  
The boy examined the ring resting in his palm. It was a simple band and a heart was delicately woven into a wreath of silvery olive and rowan leaves. Hermione slipped hers on her finger. It was of the same design, save for the fact that it was gold. After oohing and aahing at it, she took it off and Draco snatched it from her.  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked as though she would cry. Her eyes followed as the boy marched up to the cash register and said to the lady behind the counter, "I'd like these, please." He dug six large, gold coins from his pocket and placed them on the counter.  
  
"Daddy gave me the money. He said to go away and have fun," Draco whispered to the woman confidentially. She nodded seriously, hiding her smile. She put the coins in the cash register and gave the rings back to the little boy. He took them with the utmost care and walked back over to Hermione.  
  
He balanced the silver ring in one hand as he lifted Hermione's fingers with the other. With a look on his face showing that he was deep in concentration, he deliberately placed the ring on Hermione's third finger on her left hand. He put the gold one on his hand, on the same finger. He looked up, his eyes shining.  
  
"That's where Mommy wears HER ring," he said importantly, "and that ring is special to her. I thought I'd put yours in the same place." Hermione smiled blissfully and threw her arms around his neck. Draco blushed, but hugged her back.  
  
As they were walking back to the shop where his father had been, Draco interrupted his own animated talk and said, "Hey, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wanna marry me when we get older?" Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and commenced to giggle once more.  
  
"Okay." Draco seized her hand and the pair skipped all the way back to the shop, singing cheerfully."  
  
She touched his cheek and he winced in pain. Immediately, her hand left his face. She looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
"How did you get this, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco Malfoy glared up at the nurse.  
  
"I just did. Could you please just get rid of it?" Madam Pomfrey frowned but ran her wand tip down the side of his face, whispering something. Draco cried out in pain and then bit his lip, punishing himself for showing weakness.  
  
"Done. You may leave then, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded curtly and spun on his heel. Before he could walk out, however, the door swung open and Hermione Granger stared up at him before bursting into laughter. Draco glowered at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione continued giggling and it took her a minute to control herself.  
  
"You-you-handprint…" was all she managed to get out before dissolving into her amusement again. Draco pushed past her angrily and headed for the Slytherin dorms.  
  
Stupid Mudblood, he thought. I didn't deserve that. She gave me that handprint. I stated a fact. Said that Potty and Weasel made a good pair. Poor and brainless. Then that…that…Mudblood had to go and slap me. Handprint indeed. Draco lifted his hand to touch his cheek. Madam Pomfrey had said that though she could get rid of the pain, she couldn't get rid of the mark. Useless witch.  
  
"Pureblood," he muttered to the wall. It slid aside to allow him passage. As he stepped inside, he realized that the password hadn't been changed since his second year, making it quite easy for intruders to come in. He quickly exited the common room and whispered to the wall, "You will now open only to 'Death to Hufflepuffs.'" The wall grunted and he walked back inside as the passage slid shut. Draco was satisfied.  
  
That should keep everyone out for a while, he thought, pleased with himself.  
  
He flopped down on a chair and aimlessly lifted the book beside him. Hogwarts: A History. Yeah. It just had to be something that would remind him of the Mudblood. Godforsaken girl. He hadn't done anything but speak the truth! He relived it in his mind, thinking back without relish.  
  
"Oh, look. It's Potty and his sidekick Weasel. You know, Mudblood, for someone so smart, you really haven't got it figured out. These two make the perfect pair here, and you could make a TV show. The Poor and the Brainless. Hmm. Great possibilities." Weasley had roared with anger and started to attack him, but Granger had held him back.  
  
"No, Ron. Stay here. Let me take care of this." Her face had been set. Determined. She stepped forward, her eyes shining with a sort of malice he had never seen before, even in the eyes of his father. And then she slapped him. He cringed at the mere thought of being hit by a Mudblood.  
  
"God, I hate her. Wish I could read her mind or something, so I'd know what she was thinking. Hit her sore spot. Maybe then she'd stop bugging me!"  
  
Just then, an owl flew over his head, screeching loudly. It dropped a letter in his lap and just as quickly rushed back out the window. Curiously, the boy opened the envelope.  
  
In flowing script, words dashed across the parchment, laughing at him.  
  
Careful what you wish for, O Dragon, careful what you wish for.  
  
A gold medallion dropped from the letter and fell into his lap. Carefully he picked it up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room, fuming to Harry and Ron about "that lummox Malfoy."  
  
"I mean, I never slap anybody, heck, I don't even like violence, but that boy deserved it! Honestly! How dare he call you that? I can't believe he would dare to go so low. That hurt. I mean, he's lower than worms. God, I hate him." Ron tentatively put his arm around the girl and tried to comfort her.  
  
She spun toward him, eyes blazing.  
  
"Take your hands off me!" Ron shot backwards, hands up.  
  
"Okay! I was just trying to help!" Hermione slumped down in her chair.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about being so snappish, but that boy vexes me so!" She hurled herself off the chair and walked slowly up the stairs to her dorm. She flung herself down on her bed and shut her eyes, trying to think and sleep at the same time. That was too great a challenge for even the great Hermione.  
  
A loud squawk as an owl fluttered over her head was what finally got her attention. It dropped an envelope in her lap and immediately soared out the window. Hermione tore open the envelope and read the letter.  
  
It is the Dragon, O Messenger. And thus you shall beware no more.  
  
Now what the heck was that supposed to mean? She tentatively stroked the golden medallion that had fallen too from the envelope. Light flashed.  
  
1.1 Chapter Two  
  
All right…Hermione thought.  
  
All right, indeed! Rang out another voice. Hermione jumped and looked around the dorm. She was alone.  
  
Who are you? WHAT are you? She asked, panicked. The voice laughed.  
  
You know, you have a pretty strong arm, Mudblood. I'd never have thought it of a girl like you. Hermione huffed indignantly.  
  
Girl like me! What's that to do with anything? Honestly, the way you're carrying on, you'd think I was--Malfoy! What are you doing inside my head? You have no right to be invading my thoughts like this! Draco chuckled.  
  
Yes, and you've no right to invade mine, either. So I suppose we're even, eh?  
  
No! Certainly not! Get out of my head!  
  
Can't, Granger. Sorry. No…can…do. I don't even know what stuck me here. Nor do I know how you got in MY head. But you, almighty Know-It-All Granger, YOU should know this. Or have you finally been outsmarted by a spell?  
  
No I have NOT been outsmarted by a spell! I know exactly how you got here. It's generally known as the…oh, God.  
  
It's called the Oh God spell?  
  
No, twit. I just…nothing.  
  
No. Tell me what it is. Perhaps I can find some way to perform the counter curse. Hermione sighed.  
  
Won't do you any good, but I'll tell you anyway, I suppose. It's generally referred to as the Enemy's Lover spell. The incantation is Amorus Opposium. It can be directly cast on the person or it can be cast on an object. If that's how it's done, it has to be cast on two, one for each subject to touch. Otherwise, if it's just cast directly on someone, the caster is the second subject.  
  
That's very nice, Granger. Now what does that have to do with my being able to read your mind and vice versa. I mean, this isn't going to make us-ack- fall in love, is it?  
  
No. It won't. It's only called that because a lot of times, it's said that people in love know each other inside and out, and they can read each others mind. You know?  
  
Yeah, Granger, I know. Hey, did you get a note and a medallion? A gold one?  
  
Yes, why?  
  
Well, maybe that's what the spell was cast on. Maybe THAT'S why we're stuck in each other's heads. Did your note say, "Be careful what you wish for, O Dragon, be careful what you wish for?"  
  
No. It didn't. Did you wish for something? Draco hesitated.  
  
Yeah. To read your mind.  
  
Oh, Lordy. That's why it was delivered to you and me. That's another aspect of the spell. If someone wishes they could read someone's mind, but only if that person is their enemy, the person and the wisher will receive that power. You know what I mean?  
  
Yeah, but Granger?  
  
Yeah, Malfoy?  
  
Does it only go to that person's worst enemy? I mean, the person they hate most?  
  
Yes, why?  
  
Umm, because I hate Potter more than I hate you. That's why.  
  
Oh. God.  
  
What?  
  
It's not Amorus Opposium, then.  
  
So you don't know what it is?  
  
No, I don't. Which means there probably isn't a counter curse.  
  
Yeah, I'm going to agree with you.  
  
About what, the fact that there probably isn't a counter curse?  
  
No. The part where you said oh God.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
All right, so now what do we do? Draco thought. Granger? GRANGER? He tapped the side of his head. YO! GRANGER! There was no answer. Draco got out of his chair and walked quickly through the exit to the common room. He strode up to the Headmaster's office where he began reciting candies.  
  
"Lemon drops, Fizzing Whizbees, Cockroach Cluster, Blood Pops, Acid Pops, nougat, oh, you idiot gargoyle!" The gargoyle grinned and slid to the side. Draco stood and stared at the opening.  
  
"You idiot gargoyle?" he repeated disbelievingly. The gargoyle stayed in place, convincing the boy that "you idiot gargoyle" was indeed the password, as the gargoyle would have slid back into place otherwise. Draco cautiously walked through the hole and called out, "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes! Hello, dear boy. Come in, come in, do come in!" Slowly, he entered the warm, inviting room. There, he was surprised to see Hermione. She bit her lip and look quite worried as she stared at the Headmaster.  
  
"You mean, Professor Dumbledore, that we'll be able to read each other's dreams? I mean, I'll have his dreams and he'll have mine?" The man considered this, nodding happily after some thought.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, that is indeed what it means. The incantation, I believe is riposarsi nella pace. Draco burst out laughing and exclaimed, "That's Italian for "rest in peace!" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"That it is, Mr. Malfoy. That it is. Now. There is, indeed no counter curse for this particular spell. Which means that you're stuck with it. However," here the old man paused and his eyes twinkled, "it is better than the lier sammen curse, which binds two people together. Basically, you cannot take more than three steps from each other, and there is no counter curse for that, either. It also never ends. It is also impossible to conjure a wall or such to separate the two people that are bound. Lier sammen multica binds more than two together. The last time that was used was in the 13th century, used by Derognahan the Truly Foolish to keep his siblings from his house. Ah, that was funny. Right, then. Questions, anyone?"  
  
Draco raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, if you are indeed correct," he sneered, "which I truly doubt, why is it that Granger here and I were able to read each other's minds?" Professor Dumbledore took no notice of Draco's insult and stroked his beard.  
  
"You know, I have no idea. Ha! This is something to remember!" He walked to his pensieve and touched his wand to his temple, dropping in the shining silver memory. That done, he turned back to the shocked students.  
  
"I honestly cannot tell you why Miss Granger and yourself could communicate telepathically. Perhaps…perhaps it indeed was not the Riposarium Curse. Perhaps…well, I truly don't know. I believe, however, it was. Mr. Malfoy, you may go. Miss Granger?" he added as she too began to leave. Hermione turned.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Please stay for a moment." Hermione nodded and sat down once more. She looked at the headmaster expectantly and he began to speak.  
  
"Miss Granger, do not underestimate that boy. He truly is something. Remember that. You may go now!" She stared at him disbelievingly, hardly trusting that he would have her stay back just to tell her that Draco Malfoy was "truly something." As he shooed her out of his office cheerfully, she shook her head to free it of the cobwebs that seemed to be ever invading it.  
  
So, Granger. Now what? Hermione jumped.  
  
You can still speak to me! Telekinetically, that is.  
  
Telekinetically? Well, if that's how you wish to put it. Let's see…I've just been having a nice look through your mind here. Seems there' s quite a lot about you I didn't know. Ooh! You still sleep with a teddy bear? Oh, I shall have something to tell Pansy tonight!  
  
You actually like that git? I can't believe you're really that shallow. But then again, you ARE your father's son. Only out for the money, the fame, the…fear. You DO know that no one respects your father. It's fear-pure fear. Everyone hates you, Malfoy. Everyone. Hermione paused and waited for the rude response that was bound to come. It didn't.  
  
Malfoy? MALFOY! There was another pause.  
  
I'm hurt, Granger, I'm hurt.  
  
Yeah. Sure, you are. Jerk.  
  
Granger! Granger? Hey, Granger! There was no answer. She had left again. Hermione threw herself down on her bed, entirely confused. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Hermione called through the door, words muffled by her pillow. The door creaked open and a head adorned with flaming red curls poked itself through.  
  
"'Mione? You okay?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Hi, Gin. Come sit down." Ginny Weasley crossed the room to plop herself down on her friend's bed.  
  
"'Mione, I haven't seen you all day! What's up?"  
  
"Well…it's kind of a long story. I'll shorten it if you wish." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Come on, spill all, my friend," the girl urged.  
  
"All right," Hermione sighed, "here goes it. First there was Malfoy." As the minutes wore on, Hermione wove the intricate web of what had occurred that day and Ginny listened attentively, her eyes never leaving her friend's.  
  
"And now he's stuck in my head!" Hermione wailed as a close.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing. I'm sorry! There has to be a way you can perform some kind of counter curse. I mean, you're the cleverest witch in the entire school! You have to be able to do something. You honestly can't give up!" Ginny's speech was interrupted by the loud hoot of a screech owl overhead. It dropped a letter in Hermione's lap and took off out the window once more.  
  
Ginny picked it up and examined it.  
  
"It doesn't seem as though it contains anything but parchment," she observed, "but if it does, don't touch it until Dumbledore has looked at it, alright?" Hermione nodded impatiently.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, just let me see it already, lest I explode!"  
  
"Explode from what?" Ginny asked questioningly.  
  
"Curiosity!" Hermione burst out. Ginny giggled and handed over the envelope. Hermione tore it open and read the message written there.  
  
It shall not end until you have learned. Pay close attention, O Messenger, and watch the Dragon. His fire shall come, but touch you it shan't. He is afraid, hiding. The evil will diminish when together the herald and the hated have been brought. Bring out the fire-breather, and it shall not end until you have learned. Watch the Dragon.  
  
Ginny snatched the note from Hermione and studied it.  
  
"It shall not end until you've learned. Pay attention, Messenger Girl. Watch the Dragon. Fire shall come…touch you it shan't…together the herald and the hated have been brought…shall not end 'til you've learned…watch the Dragon. What the heck does that mean?" Hermione took the note back and read it over, leaning back on her pillow.  
  
"All right. Come over here and sit next to me. That way we can look at it together." Ginny scooted up to the top of the bed.  
  
"Right then. Look here. Fire-breather probably refers to the Dragon. Evil…I don't know what that means. Herald is another word for Messenger, so the Messenger and the herald are probably the same. Bring out the fire- breather…maybe it's Harry's little dragon that he got from the Tri-Wizard Tournament! It shall not end until you've learned…oh, I don't know. Hey, perhaps it's this stupid mind-reading thing that Malfoy and I have been cursed with. He is afraid, hiding. Maybe Harry lost the dragon. And the evil…I've no idea what that means. All right. I think we've got everything we can. Hey, Gin?" Ginny looked at her.  
  
"D'you…never mind. Can't remember." Ginny laughed.  
  
"All right, then. Oh! Know what?" The girl was bursting with information. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No. Tell me."  
  
"Okay. Today, I was walking by the Slytherin dungeons, yes, I know where they are, and Malfoy was standing outside and I heard him tell the wall the new password. It's," she leaned in closer, "it's Death to Hufflepuffs." Hermione burst out laughing and shook her head.  
  
"Only Malfoy…" she giggled. "All right. I'll see you later then, Ginny. It's gotten rather late, sitting here and talking. Goodness, how time flies! It's time we both go to bed. Talk to you in the morning." And with that, Hermione rolled over and was out like a light. Ginny nodded and tiptoed out the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione. See you in the morning. Hope Malfoy has pleasant dreams."  
  
Once the door was shut, Hermione began thinking back to a time she hadn't thought of in quite a while.  
  
Seven-year-old Hermione sat down at her desk and tapped her pencil to her chin.  
  
"Now what WILL I write?" she mused to herself. As she uttered the words, an idea occurred to her and she began to write.  
  
Dear Draco, she scrawled,  
  
I have not seen you in a long time. I wish you wood come to visit. You have not anserd my letters. I miss you vary much. You are my frend, remember? I am waring my ring right now, and I wish it was a majic wishing ring, becoz then I cud wish on it and you wood come see me. Tell your daddy that you need to come here becuz your frend misses you. Pleez rite back soon.  
  
Lov,  
  
Hermione  
  
Satisfied with her note, Hermione sealed it in an envelope and leaned out the window with it, wondering how she was to send it to her friend. Just then, an owl swooped down out of the sky and took the letter from her hand, putting into it another instead. Amazed, Hermione ducked back inside and tore open the envelope.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I miss you a lot. Daddy sez I cannot come to see you becuz Mummy needs me heer. I do not beleev him; I think he just does not want me to see you. I don't know why. Mommy understands better, and she sez maybe we will go to skool together if you are a wich. I reely hope you are a wich, becuz I want to see you agen. I miss you with all the misses dragons can miss. Mabee I can sneek out and come to see you. I hope so. Bye bye. Rite back soon, Hermione.  
  
Love ferever,  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione beamed. Her Draco had written back to her. She sat on her bed, bouncing with joy at the possibility of him coming to see her. She ran downstairs and began to tell her parents everything she could about her friend.  
  
Hermione sat straight up.  
  
"I miss you with all the misses dragons can miss…" she repeated to herself. She took a sidelong glance and saw that Lavender was sound asleep in the bed next to her. Slowly, she got out of bed and tiptoed toward the door, freezing. She walked out into the common room and pushed open the portrait, climbing out of the hole.  
  
Hermione ran down the hall, pulling from her pocket the note the owl had brought her earlier as she went. When she reached the dungeons, she muttered at the wall, "Death to Hufflepuffs, Death to Hufflepuffs!" Slowly, the wall creaked open and Hermione dashed up the stairs to the boys dormitories.  
  
She carefully pushed open the door to the seventh year boys' dorms and walked inside. Once inside, Hermione looked quickly for Draco. Having spotted him, she rushed to his bed and shook him awake.  
  
The grey eyes opened slowly and widened with disbelief at the cold, hopping Gryffindor girl beside his bed. He pushed a strand of icy blond hair from his eyes and spoke softly.  
  
"What do you want, Granger?" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him from his bed, down the stairs and into the common room. She pushed him backwards onto an emerald green couch and stood over him, glowing.  
  
"Look, Granger, I know you want me, but don't you think that one in the morning is a bit late to come crying?" Hermione glowered.  
  
"Malfoy, I know you have a sick imagination, although I didn't think it extended that far," she snapped.  
  
"Look, Mudblood, I was having one of your fluffy little pink dreams and was quite enjoying laughing at it. What are you doing getting me up in the middle of the night? Not to mention the biggest question: How on Earth did you get in here?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Don't call me that, I don't have fluffy pink dreams and it doesn't matter how I got in here. Look!" She shoved the note in his face. He read it over quickly, and then set it beside him.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"They're names! Both of them! Look, Messenger and Dragon are capitalized! They're names!" Draco took the paper back up and looked at it.  
  
"Yeah. They're names. What are you getting at?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"They're OUR names, idiot! Look, Hermione is the feminine form of Hermes, who was the messenger. Draco is…Latin. For…oh, my God." Draco frowned.  
  
"Draco is NOT Latin for oh, my God. Draco is Latin for-" Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Dragon. I know. Draco is Latin for dragon. Why didn't I realize it sooner? There aren't so many people with that name…how could I have missed it? Oh, my God." Hermione sat down hard beside him on the couch.  
  
"Oh, your God what?" Draco was beginning to get impatient, though he was a bit curious why Hermione was so shocked.  
  
"You're…oh, God. You're engaged." Draco thought for a minute.  
  
"No, I'm not. Unless you mean to Pansy, Father arranged that marriage before I was born. Though I don't think it really counts, I don't intend to marry her." Hermione shook her head weakly.  
  
"No, dolt. You're engaged to…oh, God. Let me see your hand." Draco extended his right hand.  
  
"No, the left one. Third finger." Confused, he gave her that hand as well.  
  
"Look, Granger, I don't know what you're getting at, but this is getting ridiculous. That ring is only there because of a girl I met when I was seven. Her name was…oh, God." His voice trailed off as she pushed up her sleeve and offered to him her left hand, third finger, and as he remembered exactly what that girl's name had been. And the fact that it was the same as that of the girl sitting beside him. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Exactly. It was you. Always, it was you. I miss you with all the misses dragons can miss…I must have read that letter a thousand times. I waited for so long, but you never snuck out to come see me. I cried myself to sleep the night I finally realized you never would. Why didn't you come? Why do you hate me, Draco?" Draco jumped. Never had he heard her use his first name, nor had he ever seen her look so sad, not even when he called her Mudblood. Then she only looked angry. Now she was…well, she was hurt. And sad. And looked like she was ready to cry.  
  
"I…I couldn't. Father told me Mudbloods were evil. He inspected every letter I got. He wouldn't let me write. I…you've enchanted me, Granger! You're making me say this, aren't you?" he said accusingly. The girl's eyes widened.  
  
"No, you're telling me on your own. I just can't believe I'm actually listening to you." Draco laughed, a short mirthless laugh.  
  
"I can't believe it either. Can't believe I'm telling you." Hermione reached inside her pocket for a pouch she never went anywhere without. She opened it and pulled from it an old, wrinkled, faded piece of parchment Draco hadn't seen for a long time. Carefully, he took it from her.  
  
"Dear Hermione," he read, "I miss you a lot. Daddy says I cannot visit you because Mummy needs me here…you actually kept this?" Hermione bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"My God, Draco. How could I not? You were my best friend. I hadn't had a best friend in a long time, not since I was…well, three. But that didn't even count. She was the girl next door, and all she did was steal my dolls." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Then you came along and you wanted to be my friend. We had friendship rings. I finally had a real friend, who said he missed me, and he wanted to come and see me. I was hoping that someday I would see him again, but it never happened. God, I missed you. And all this time…" Hermione held her breath, afraid she would cry.  
  
"You called me Know-It-All, Mudblood, Granger. Every name in the book. And you were he. All that time and you were right under my nose, calling me names and hating me. God, I can't believe I ever told you I loved you. You've changed so much. You're…you're inhuman. You're not that boy who read about unicorns and told me he missed as much as dragons could miss. You're really a dragon now, and you don't care. I hate you, Draco, I hate you!" She pulled the silver ring from her finger.  
  
"You gave me your ring, and I wore yours. Gold for Gryffindor, I suppose, and silver for Slytherin. You should have worn your own ring. You're a true Slytherin, Draco, and I hate you!" She took the ring and flung it at his forehead. Draco flinched as the ring hit him spot on, and as he heard her use both his name and the word hate in one sentence. He cursed himself for caring, because this was the Mudblood and he didn't care for her one iota. But he could not stop his heart from beating red blood rather than the black of his father's and for feeling, though he wished his heart was stone. She stood and slapped him across the face in the same place she had the last time, right on the handprint.  
  
"I hate you!" she cried again, and ran from the common room. Draco stood stiffly and walked back up to bed, sure to be treated to dreams of loathing and tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hermione ran down the passages of Hogwarts, blinded by tears that seemed never to end. She wove herself through the twisted mazes that were the corridors, finally stopping, exhausted. As she lay there, weeping, her wails echoed through halls. Softly, a girl crept from her bed to see what was making the heart-wrenching racket. Eleven-year-old Rowena Brewans poked her head from the Hufflepuff portrait hole. Hermione looked up as she heard the soft creak.  
  
"Girl?" Rowena whispered as she padded into the hall. Hermione smiled at bit at being called "girl." She stood and wiped her eyes. Rowena looked up at her and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" she whispered breathlessly. "Goodness, I've always wanted to meet you! You're…you're the one in A Brief Outlining of the Lives of Heroes Named Harry Potter, Only This Is Obviously Including Ron Weasley Because He's Not Just A Sidekick. He's Actually Fairly Important To The Plotline. And Of Course There's Hermione Granger, The Indispensable Bookworm and Friend. Only it's not really so brief, it's sixty thousand pages. But I've read all about you, there are twenty thousand pages just about you! And you're Head Girl, no less. I can't believe I finally get to see you!" Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling as the first year girl hurtled toward her and flung her arms 'round the girl's waist.  
  
Once Rowena had let go, she looked up at Hermione with shining eyes.  
  
"Come sit on the floor!" she invited. "Tell me what's wrong, Hermione. Please, you must, because I can't hardly help you unless you tell me what's bothering you!" Hermione couldn't bear to say no, so she sat.  
  
"Well, it's a bit of a long story. Although-" Here, she interrupted herself.  
  
"Rowena?"  
  
"Oh, you must call me Roe. All my friends do." Hermione smiled.  
  
"All right, then. Roe, is there actually a book called A Brief Outlining of the Lives of Heroes Named Harry Potter, Only This Is Obviously Including Ron Weasley Because He's Not Just A Sidekick. He's Actually Fairly Important To The Plotline. And Of Course There's Hermione Granger, The Indispensable Bookworm and Friend? And are there really twenty thousand pages just about me?" Abashed, Rowena shook her head.  
  
"I didn't think so," Hermione started to say, but Rowena interrupted.  
  
"No, there are only nineteen thousand, nine hundred ninety nine pages about you. The other one is about Ron. I'm sorry I lied." She bit her lip, about to cry. Hermione burst into laughter.  
  
"Well good for Ron! And that's all right, I don't mind. Now I shall tell you what's wrong and you can go back off to bed." Rowena nodded and her face cleared.  
  
"Basically, when I was small, I, er, fell in love with a little boy named Draco who now hates me and I've just discovered that the Draco I know here and the Draco I knew then are really the same person. And he hates me and he's a horribly mean person. So I," Hermione giggled, "I took off the ring he and I have both worn since we were seven and threw it at his forehead." Rowena furrowed her brow in thought.  
  
"Well, all I can think of is to go talk to him. I mean, communicating is all that can truly restore a friendship. Even between you and a rat like Draco Malfoy. Well, Hermione, I shall go to bed now. Have pleasant dreams, then. If you want to visit…well, I shouldn't tell you the password, but it's Death to Slytherins." Hermione nodded, holding her breath as to hold back her laughter. Rowena gave her one last hug and then traipsed back to bed. Once the girl was out of earshot, Hermione exploded with hilarity.  
  
"Death to Slytherins!" she gasped. "The Hufflepuffs! Oh, my goodness. I'd best get to bed now." And so, she did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colors flew around him and small pink bunny rabbits hopped about his toes. A light shone down from the darkening sky and a voice boomed from the center of it.  
  
"Dragon!" it roared. Dragon raised his head to the sky and called out, "Yes, Master! I am here!" The voice nodded, however it is that voices nod, and bellowed back, "Dragon, do not fear the Messenger. She will be your life or she will be your death. Do not fear her; take her in your arms and hold her, and do not fear!"  
  
"What on Earth is that supposed to mean?" Dragon yelled. "I hate Hermione! She's a Mudblood and a Know-It-All!"  
  
"It is your choice, Dragon! She is your life, or she is your death. It is yours to choose! Choose wisely, Dragon, for it may be the most important choice of your life! Do not fear the Messenger!" The light flashed and disappeared, leaving Dragon standing in a world of swirling hues and shades and small pink bunny rabbits.  
  
A knife flew from the shadows and landed at his feet. Shaking, he lifted it and saw inscribed under the blood the word Messenger. He looked closer and saw that the droplets of blood formed the word Dragon. Dragon heard the words of the voice in his head.  
  
"She will be your life or your death. You choose." Dragon dropped the knife and screamed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco woke up in a cold sweat, terrified of what he had seen in his dream. This is what Hermione dreamed about when she slept? He'd known she'd dream about small pink bunny rabbits, but never involved in something this extreme.  
  
Granger he thought harshly, Granger! Wake up!  
  
What do you want, Malfoy? the girl answered coldly after quite a while.  
  
THIS is what you dream about, Granger? Small pink bunny rabbits, mystical disembodied voices with threats to your life and bloody knives?  
  
Yes, Malfoy, that's what I dream about. I have horrible nightmares, but I've gotten used to them. I suppose you will as well. Go back to sleep. This doesn't reverse any sort of hatred I possess that happens to be directed at you.  
  
I know, Granger, I know. See you in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
When Hermione got up the next morning, Ginny Weasley was bouncing on the end of her bed.  
  
"Go away, Gin. I want to go to sleep!" Ginny stopped bouncing.  
  
"Merry Christmas, 'Mione! Presents!" she cried happily. Hermione liked presents. And were it not for that, she would indeed have gone back to sleep. She got up.  
  
"Oh, Gin! We have to go to the boys' dorms and carol! Oh, that would wake them up!" Ginny covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"'Mione, do you like Ron or something? You want to go serenade him?" Hermione shook her head severely.  
  
"No! I just want to go carol and wake them up. It's fun! Besides, you're the one who likes Harry. Perhaps your voice will capture his attention!" Hermione teased. Ginny turned red.  
  
"All right, then," she agreed reluctantly, putting her robe over her pajamas.  
  
"No, no!" Hermione insisted, "Leave the robe off! That slinky gown will certainly get his attention before your singing will!" Ginny blushed deeper and swatted at her friend, but Hermione noticed that Ginny left the robe off. Immediately, the two scurried out of the chamber and down the hall, pressing open the door quietly.  
  
"Ready?" Ginny whispered. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Ready. Which song?" Ginny paused.  
  
"Erm, how about… It Came Upon A Midnight Clear?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Right then. One, two, three!"  
  
"It came upon a midnight clear, that glorious song of old, from angels bending near the earth to touch their harps of gold!" they sang sweetly, but loudly enough to wake the dead in China.  
  
"Peace on the earth, goodwill to men, from heaven's all gracious King! The world in solemn stillness lay to hear the angels sing." Harry opened his eyes and rolled over to poke Ron as he registered what he heard and saw. Two girls, one a friend and the other a little sister, clad in scanty nightgowns stood at their door crooning "It Came Upon A Midnight Clear" with all their hearts. Ron stared and Harry's eyes widened as he took in Ginny's attire or rather, lack thereof. Her cheeks grew steadily redder and her smile steadily wider as she saw Harry gaping.  
  
Hermione's voice began to fade and she sang the harmony as Ginny's rang clear in the cold, crisp morning. Dean, Seamus and Neville each in turn woke to the sound of a voice clear as a bell and at least as lovely echoed in the room. Soon, five boys watched and listened carefully as the girls started on "Silver Bells" and "O Tannenbaum" and they laughed hysterically as Ginny hummed while Hermione belted out "Tennessee Christmas."  
  
"But a tender Tennessee Christmas is the only Christmas for me!" Hermione finished grandly as Ginny swept downward in a deep bow. Five sets of hands applauded loudly and Seamus rolled with laughter.  
  
Eyes still on a certain petite redhead, Harry inquired, "And is there a reason you didn't do this any other Christmases?" Ginny shrugged and the sleeve of her gown slipped a bit. Harry's gaze didn't waver; if anything, it stuck faster.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione suggested it and we just went along with it." Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, we would've enjoyed it then as well, if you'd come," he said, staring more south than the girl's face. She turned red and bounded to his bed, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Come on, then! Let's go! We've presents to open and everything!"  
  
"Yes," Hermione cried, "presents! Down to the common room, all! I shall meet you there." And with that, she ran out of the room.  
  
Good thing Malfoy doesn't know the password, a rat as he shan't spoil this Christmas. I should change it to Death to Malfoy, but no. It has to be plain, "Eggnog and Jingle Bells," doesn't it! As soon as she'd thought that, she clapped her hands to her mouth, hoping Malfoy hadn't been listening. Taking his silence as an affirmation to that statement, she breathed a sigh of relief, gathered all the presents Ginny had borne and rushed to the common room with them.  
  
As soon as she entered the red-carpeted area, three people, two with scarlet hair and the other raven, jumped her and stole the wrapped boxes from her arms. There was a skirmish, but Ginny prevailed, holding the entire pile above her head and standing on a chair.  
  
"Hah!" she cried happily. "I have them! Mine! Now you shall all bow to me and do whatever I wish, for I am the present queen!" Ron scowled at her and Harry Looked at her. Oh no. He was Looking at her. Harry had many Looks. This one happened to be the 'Please, Ginny? Won't You Give Them Back, Just For Me?' Look.  
  
"Please, Ginny? Won't you give them back, just for me?" pleaded Harry. Ginny groaned. The worst part of Harry's arsenal of Looks was that he usually voiced the meaning of them. This was the most irresistible part of him.  
  
"Harry, I hate you," she wailed, but climbed off the chair and gave him the presents. Ron looked at him, amazed.  
  
"Harry, how on Earth d'you do that? I mean, she won't listen to me!" Harry laughed. Ginny loved it when Harry laughed.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe it's cause I'm not her brother!"  
  
"Yeah, that must be it." Ginny shook her head. Boys were so clueless sometimes. Hermione's voice shook her from her reverie.  
  
"Gin? Present for you." Ginny's head snapped up and she snatched the gift from Hermione's arms, tearing off the wrapping paper in an anxious frenzy. Before her lay a makeup kit, complete with wand, and taped to the top was a box of the hair dealies for which she had been hankering. Ginny's eyes widened and she threw her arms about her friend's neck.  
  
"Oh, gosh, 'Mione! Thank you SO much!" Hermione laughed and hugged her back. As he watched the happy scene, Harry continued to smile, but the grin didn't quite reach his eyes. Nobody, however, noticed. Nobody, that is, except Hermione. She slipped over to him, and whispered in his ear, "She'll find out," under the pretense of giving him a hug. He hugged her back and his eyes were finally lit.  
  
After all presents had been opened and everyone had returned to his or her dorm for a bit of extra sleep before breakfast, Hermione sat alone in the common room.  
  
"'Mione?" Hermione looked up and saw no one.  
  
"Where are you? Who are you? Show yourself!" she demanded fearfully. She looked about frantically but was unable to detect a living soul. Suddenly, a piece of pink parchment floated down from nowhere and the girl caught it.  
  
Calling All Students! December 27th, two days after Christmas, a dance will be held in the Great Hall. All who are still at Hogwarts on that day are perfectly welcome to attend, first through seventh years. Muggle Clothing Required! Bring a partner or come stag, but for heaven's sake, Harry, don't bring your father!''  
  
Hermione burst into laughter and was so busy laughing that she didn't notice the portrait swing open and close quietly. She ran upstairs to the boys' dorms and opened the door, going in to show Harry the flyer. One good look and he cracked up, only wishing to himself that he had that choice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night in bed, Ginny fished her makeup kit and hair dealies from under her bed and ran a loving finger across the carved top of the ebony box housing the supplies. It flashed in her mind for a moment the question of how Hermione had managed to afford it, but she quickly tossed it away. Hermione wasn't that extravagant.  
  
Slowly, Ginny raised the lid and saw a creased piece of parchment sitting on top of the kit. It looked as though it had been crumpled many times, as though it were to be thrown away. Curiously, she unfolded it. A short message was scrawled there in a hand she knew nearly better than her own.  
  
You've a laugh of silver bells  
  
Ringing merrily in the wind  
  
Hair like the sun  
  
Warming with an invisible fire  
  
An aura that even I can see  
  
Light attracted to you  
  
Stuck on you  
  
As though it loves you  
  
Almost as much as I do  
  
Merry Christmas, Ginny  
  
Ginny gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She crept out of bed and padded down the hall, down the stairs, up another flight and into the dorms of the seventh year boys. The door creaked open at her touch and she stole inside. Quietly, she snuck to Harry's bed and touched his shoulder lightly. Almost immediately, he rolled over to look at her.  
  
His eyes lit up when he saw whom it was standing there and he sat up.  
  
"Hey, Gin. What're you doing in here? You're not allowed!" Her cheeks reddened and she looked down.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But…I needed to come thank you for that gift. How'd you know what I wanted?" Now Harry flushed.  
  
"Ah, a little birdie told me. I mean…I didn't spy or anything. I just…a birdie told me. 'Sides. You're Ron's sister and you know, I just…you're his sister and I thought you might like it and everything. I mean…it was just a Christmas gift. You didn't have to thank me or anything like that. You're just Ron's sister, that's all." His eyes were cast downward. Ginny's ecstatic grin faded.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Just Ron's little sister. I know. Merry Christmas, Harry." She bent and placed a kiss on his cheek. With that, she spun on her heel and walked out, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.  
  
Harry touched his cheek incredulously and then hopped out of bed. Having heard the noise, Ginny paused at the door.  
  
"Gin, wait!" he called softly, desperately. She turned.  
  
"What do you want, Harry? I'm just Ron's sister, remember?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." He lowered his head and tenderly covered her mouth with his. Ginny could've sworn her heart stopped beating the minute he did. She slipped her arms about his neck as his arms encircled her waist, bringing her closer to him.  
  
After a bit, he pulled away and smiled down at her, a bit breathless.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna go to the dance with me?" She nodded happily and drew his head down again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Swirling colors and lights surrounded Dragon, as well as small fuzzy pink bunnies hopping about his toes.  
  
"Oh no, not again," he though miserably. And sure enough came the beam of light and along with it, the voice.  
  
"Dragon!" it roared. Dragon raised his head once more, though much against his will, and called out, "Yes, Master! I am here!" The voice nodded this time too, however it is that voices nod, and bellowed back, "Dragon, do not fear the Messenger. She will be your life or she will be your death. Do not fear her; take her in your arms and hold her, and do not fear!" Dragon groaned.  
  
"Must we go through this every night? THIS is what Hermione dreams about?"  
  
"There is no Hermione, Dragon. There is no Draco. There is only the Dragon and the Messenger, the Herald and the Hated!" Dragon nodded.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Now, when does the knife come plunging from the sky?"  
  
"It doesn't, Dragon, it doesn't. Tonight there will be a different picture!" Dragon sighed.  
  
"Very well, then. On with it." Suddenly, Draco was standing in a world of ruin. Hogwarts was demolished, there was nothing left of the world, or rather, as he knew it. All around him lay bodies of his father, his mother, Hermione (The Messenger! roared the voice. Fine, the Dragon replied, just get on with the picture, would you?) The Messenger, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, everyone he knew. The picture flashed back to the light and the annoying voice.  
  
"Your choice, Dragon. Embrace her, or die. She will be your life or death. Choose wisely, Dragon, choose wisely."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco awoke in a cold sweat and was unable to sleep the rest of the night.  
  
Much like her rival, Hermione could not sleep. Unlike him, however, it was for different reasons. She lay in her bed, clutching the flyer for the dance, wishing someone had asked her, even if it were Neville. She could not sleep, and so she rose, deciding to talk to Ginny.  
  
Unable to locate the girl in her dorm, she walked to the boys' dorms, deciding to talk to Ron. Having reached there, she saw two figures in the dark, very close together. She moved nearer. She could make out outlines now. And colors. One had dark, messy hair and glasses, which meant it was Harry, and the other had bright red hair, which meant it was Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron or Ginny. Considering that only two of those people were still at Hogwarts and the small fact that Hermione seriously doubted Ron would be snogging with Harry, and the fact that Ron was taller than Harry and this person was shorter, she assumed Harry had finally come to his senses and gotten around to kissing Ginny.  
  
Hermione stepped backwards, intending to go back to her dorm, but as was her luck, the floorboards creaked. She jumped and Harry and Ginny quickly broke apart. Ginny turned to her, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Hermione cocked her head.  
  
"Well, Harry, I could ask you the same thing, but seeing as how I already know, that'd be pointless, wouldn't it?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yes, 'Mione, it would. I was just, er, thanking Harry for his kind Christmas gift." Hermione cracked up.  
  
"Heck of a thank you, Gin. Wish someone would thank me like that. You two looked pretty cozy… I'll go leave you alone now." Harry nodded.  
  
"Good idea. See you in the morning, 'Mione." As she turned to go, she heard him whisper, "Now where were we?" As she was out of their earshot, she burst into laughter. She also would've continued laughing if Malfoy hadn't shown up.  
  
Hey, Granger! What's up? Merry Christmas!  
  
Somebody spike the eggnog, Malfoy? Because you're a bit too cheery.  
  
What's wrong with being cheery, Granger? It's Christmas and I just had a lovely show! Hermione sucked in her breath.  
  
You SAW that?  
  
Yes, I did! Malfoy giggled gleefully. They looked like they were quite enjoying themselves, as well!  
  
Well, wouldn't you be if you were kissing someone you were in love with? There was a very pregnant pause.  
  
I don't know, Granger. She won't kiss me.  
  
I don't blame her, whoever she is. She sounds very intelligent.  
  
Very funny. You need to get to bed, Granger. Either that or you need an attitude adjustment.  
  
Where'd you hear that line? Oh, wait. Never mind. I'm sure you got that from your parents all the time.  
  
That wasn't nice.  
  
Truth hurts, Malfoy.  
  
Funny to hear that coming from you, Granger.  
  
Why's that?  
  
Because I tell you the truth all the time, and right now you seem to think that the truth is okay to tell. Funny, though, because when I tell you, you think just the opposite. Get to bed, Mudblood.  
  
You know, I hate you.  
  
Yes, Mudblood, I know. Good night.  
  
Whoever said it was good?  
  
Me.  
  
And who said you were always right?  
  
Me.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Good night, Granger!  
  
Shut up.  
  
Hermione crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Hermione stood before the large, ornate wardrobe in the seventh year girls' dorms.  
  
"Muggle clothing required," she muttered. "What am I going to wear?" Rowena Brewans poked her head in.  
  
"This." Hermione jumped.  
  
"God, you scared me, Roe! How'd you get the password?"  
  
"Followed someone and used my power of hearing!" she answered happily. "Now. You see this lovely dress I have here?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"You're going to wear it." The girl studied the gown.  
  
"Will it fit?" Rowena shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? If it doesn't, we can charm it. You are a witch, you know, and so am I. You see, Hufflepuffs are good for something!" Rowena grinned proudly.  
  
"I never said they weren't! Come on over here, Roe, and let me try that on." Rowena beamed and walked in, handing Hermione the garb. Hermione examined it.  
  
"Roe, green isn't my color." Rowena shrugged.  
  
"So? Hold still." She extracted her wand and muttered a few choice words, waving the magical tool about extravagantly.  
  
"Roe, it didn't change." Rowena nodded.  
  
"Yes, it did. Or, it will after you put it on. It turns whatever color looks best on you. My sister, Daniella, is a fashion designer and she gave me some tips." Rowena blushed and made a shooing motion.  
  
"Now go try it on. Go!" Hermione smiled and gave Rowena a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks, hon. I'll go now." In return, she got an exaggerated thumbs up sign. Hermione rushed off to the bathroom.  
  
When she returned, Rowena whistled.  
  
"Do the model walk, girl!" Hermione flushed, but did. She walked down one side of the room and up the other, spinning in a circle. The action caused the skirt of the knee-length dress to swirl around her thighs. As she moved, the dress sparkled and shone, flashing different colors with each strike of light on it. It seemed almost like velvety dragon skin. Rowena smiled approvingly and said, "It's yours, 'Mione. Go ahead and keep it." Hermione put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh, Ro! I couldn't possibly!" Rowena shook her head.  
  
"Nah. Go ahead. Merry Christmas, 'Mione." Hermione dashed over to Rowena and clasped her tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Roe. Merry Christmas. Here, I've something for you, too." She fished a pair of rose earrings from her trunk.  
  
"I think they'll go perfectly with your dress." Rowena took them and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. See you at the dance, then. Oh, and wear the pumps that match the dress, okay?" Hermione looked confused.  
  
"I don't have pumps that match the dress." Rowena flicked her wand.  
  
"Now you do." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Thanks, Roe. See you at the dance. You look gorgeous." Rowena blushed.  
  
"Thanks. See you there!" Hermione did as the girl had told her before slipping out the door, trying to get down the stairs before Parvati, Lavender and the others exited the bathroom.  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs as quickly as she could wearing pumps and stepped gracefully into the common room, much to the surprise and wonderment of Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean.  
  
"You look great, Hermione!" Ron commented. "D'you have a date?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't. But that's okay. It's more fun to go stag, because that way I can dance with anyone who asks me; I'm not bound to one guy." Ron grinned roguishly.  
  
"Well in that case…may I have the first dance, Miss Granger?" Hermione giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You want to walk down together?" Ron nodded.  
  
"Okay, then. You coming, Harry?" Harry shook his head, distracted.  
  
"No, I'm waiting for Ginny." Ron spun on his heel.  
  
"Ginny? As in my sister? What are you doing waiting for her?" Harry turned.  
  
"She's my date." He grinned. Ron stopped dead.  
  
"Your date. As in, she's going to the ball with you?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. As in." Hermione bit her lip, hoping it wouldn't turn into an argument.  
  
"And who gave you permission to ask her, huh? She's my little sister. That's…that's…child abuse or something!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm not beating her. I'm just taking her to a dance. Last night, when she came into our room-" That was not a good thing to say. Ron cut him off.  
  
"Came into our room, huh? And what were you doing with her? Because if you two did anything, that's rape, Harry. I won't have you having anything to do with her! She's my sister!" Harry continued.  
  
"Last night, when she came into our room to thank me for her Christmas gift," Ron relaxed visibly, "I kissed her. And that's when I asked her to the ball. And she said yes, Ron. I'm not forcing her. She's sixteen, only a year younger than us. She's a big girl, Ron, and she can make her own decisions. Now bugger off." There was nothing Ron could answer that he hadn't already said, so he grabbed Hermione's arm and marched out the portrait hole.  
  
Once the pair reached the Great Hall, they joined the queue of couples walking in.  
  
"Jenny Daniels escorted by Marc Green! Emma Lorrick escorted by Andrew Drake! Estella Merriam escorted by Seamus Finnegan! Susan Bones escorted by Dean Thomas! Eloise Midgen escorted by Neville Longbottom!" Ron laughed and Hermione elbowed him.  
  
"Eloise is a perfectly nice girl, and really quite pretty. I'm glad she's going with Neville, I think they'll get along well."  
  
"Ouch," was Ron's only response.  
  
"Boys!" Hermione huffed, but didn't press the subject any further. The two stepped into the Hall, she on Ron's arm.  
  
"Hermione Granger, escorted by Ron Weasley." There was a smattering of clapping, as with all the others, but the hall fell deadly silent as the next pair entered.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, escorted by Harry Potter." And, as always, after the silence came a roar of clapping. Hermione thought she heard Ginny laugh and whisper to Harry, "Well, we certainly know how to make an entrance!" Harry laughed and walked forward quickly to catch Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Come on, you guys. Maybe to four of us can find a table together, okay?" Hermione nodded agreeably, but Ron stared straight ahead. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Come on, Ron. He's your best friend. So he's escorting your little sister. Would you rather it be Malfoy?" Ron's cheeks flamed.  
  
"No, I suppose not." He turned to Harry.  
  
"But don't you do anything to her, all right?" Harry flushed.  
  
"Of course not! I wouldn't touch her!" Ron towered over him.  
  
"What do you mean, of course not? Huh? Now she's not good enough for you?" Harry bit his lip, cursing himself.  
  
"Yeah, she's good enough. That's why I wouldn't touch her. I don't want to hurt her! Now back down, you great oaf!" And Ron did. He grabbed his sister and Hermione, announcing, "I'm going escort the two prettiest girls in Hogwarts to our table!" The girls giggled and Harry followed behind, shaking his head in total despair.  
  
After the dinner had ended and the band had begun crooning a soft ballad, Ron took Hermione's hand.  
  
"I believe, Madam, that you promised me the first dance." Hermione looked surprised.  
  
"Why yes, I did! How foolish of me. I cannot possibly dance with a ruffian like yourself! Unhand me, Sir!" Ron laughed and pulled her to her feet and the two strode onto the dance floor. Harry looked at his flame-haired date and stood.  
  
Marching over to her, he bowed exaggeratedly and extended his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance, milady?" Ginny giggled and gracefully placed her hand in his.  
  
"You may, good sir!"  
  
"Oh, good. I was worried there for a moment!" Ginny smacked at him and he led her to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Pansy babbled aimlessly to Draco.  
  
"And then, I looked in the mirror and I discovered that the charm actually does work and my chest grew overnight! Draco, darling, are you listening?" Draco tore his eyes from Hermione and looked at her.  
  
"Actually, Pansy…" She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"No. I'm not." And with that, he stood and walked outside. Pansy smacked her hand on the table.  
  
"Well! If that's the way he's going to be!" She turned to the boy on her other side.  
  
"Hello. Do you like my new chest?" She fluffed her breasts. He nodded, entranced by her. She giggled.  
  
"Good," she said, and kissed him soundly.  
  
From where Harry was, he could see Draco staring at Hermione and then noticed him leave. He kissed Ginny on the cheek very quickly and said, "Gin, I'm going to go outside for a moment, all right? I'll be back in soon." She nodded agreeably.  
  
"Right, then. I'll ask Colin to dance," she said, pointing at the boy who was currently sitting at a table. Alone. Harry smiled.  
  
"That's my girl. See you in a bit."  
  
"All right, then." And with that, Harry walked out the door.  
  
He had pushed open the front door and was wandering about the gardens, looking for his archrival when he heard a noise. He spun around to see Malfoy sitting on a bench by the lake, casting stones into the water and cursing to himself. Harry smiled wryly and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," he said amiably. The boy looked at him.  
  
"What d'you want, Potter?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Having a nice night? You're quite good at skipping stones, by the way." Malfoy smiled despite himself.  
  
"I know. No, I'm not really having a nice night. Pansy's just been telling me about her breast-enhancement charms and frankly, I don't care if her chest is the size of Europe, I don't like her." Harry laughed.  
  
"Never thought I'd hear that from your mouth. Anyway. I didn't come out here to talk about Pansy's chest." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"No, I don't expect you did. Which would lead me to ask you the reason that you did come out."  
  
"Good question," Harry answered. "You were staring." Malfoy skipped another stone across the glassy surface of the waters, sending ripples throughout. Harry counted its skips. Sixteen.  
  
"At whom?" The Slytherin shot back at him.  
  
"Hermione." Draco stopped in the middle of another throw.  
  
"I wasn't! She's just a Mudblood!" he protested, but he was caught off guard.  
  
"Malfoy, I spent four years of my life staring at Cho Chang and another two staring at Ginny Weasley. I know staring when I see it. All right?"  
  
"All right," he agreed, "but how d'you know it was Granger I was staring at? How d'you know it wasn't…Millicent Bulstrode?"  
  
"Because for one, she's a large oaf." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Yes, that she is. But how do you know I don't like large oafs?"  
  
"And two," Harry continued, "she was right across from you." Malfoy flushed.  
  
"Yes, she was. I'd forgotten about that. Regardless, I wasn't staring at Granger." Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"No, I wasn't."  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"No, I-fine. I was staring at Granger." Harry grinned triumphantly.  
  
"I knew it!" he crowed.  
  
"Did you just come out here to make fun of me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then get on with what you wanted to say and be gone!" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Very well, then. Do you like her?" Malfoy thought for a minute.  
  
"I don't like large oafs."  
  
"Not Millicent, dolt. Hermione."  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No." Harry's laughter rang out over the lake.  
  
"Look, Malfoy," he said once he'd calmed himself, "it's no threat to me if you like her, nor a concern of mine. Not only that, but I don't particularly like you. This is my good deed for the day, all right? I'm trying to do you-and her-a favor." Malfoy stopped.  
  
"And her?"  
  
"Yes, and her. She was crying that night. With the ring."  
  
"You know about the rings?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I-" he stopped.  
  
"Yes?" Malfoy prompted.  
  
"She told me," Harry finished lamely.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, do you?"  
  
"What, like her?"  
  
"Yeah, like her." Malfoy contemplated that.  
  
"No." Harry nodded.  
  
"I didn't think so." He paused.  
  
"Do you love her?" Malfoy bit his lip.  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded again.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"You did not!" he yelped.  
  
"Shh! You'll wake the squid! And yes, I did. It was that obvious. Really."  
  
"It wasn't!"  
  
"It was. Now say it." Malfoy took a deep breath.  
  
"I…like Granger." He looked at Harry.  
  
"That felt nice." Harry laughed.  
  
"I know how that goes. Say it again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you said it yourself. It felt nice. Go for it!" Harry urged.  
  
"I'm going to make a fool of myself," he said.  
  
"You always do that," Harry retorted agreeably. "Now say it."  
  
"Fine!" He stood and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!" He heard a gasp behind him and turned quickly enough to see Hermione rushing down the path, hands over her face. He faced Harry.  
  
"I knew I was going to make a fool of myself, you prat! Look what's happened!" he wailed.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said calmly and distinctly, "I didn't tell you to do that." Malfoy bit his lip again.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"You generally don't yell at the top of your lungs when you don't want anyone to hear you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is that all you say?"  
  
"No. I say a lot of other things too. Like-" Harry cut him off.  
  
"Like…I love Hermione Granger?" Malfoy winced.  
  
"Yeah. Like that." He fished his hand from his sleeve.  
  
"Look at this, Potter. You see this?" Harry nodded, concentrating on the golden circlet encasing the base of Draco's third finger, on his left hand.  
  
"You see the design? You know what it means?"  
  
"No, Malfoy, I don't. I don't even know what it is."  
  
"It's a wreath of olive and rowan leaves, Potter. With a heart entangled in them. See that?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. Olive symbolizes peace and rowan symbolizes magic and immortality. It's a long story why." He closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Okay. Are you going to be a weenie about this, or can I show you something?" Harry cocked his head, curious, but nodded.  
  
"I suppose so, s'long as you're not showing me what it's like to be dead or something." Malfoy barked out a laugh.  
  
"No. I'm not." He waved his wand and muttered, "Reverum!" The world spun and just as Harry began to get dizzy, it stopped. They were no longer in the Hogwarts courtyard. He turned. Malfoy stood beside him, smiling grimly.  
  
"Where are we, Malfoy?" He nodded at two children sitting on the sidewalk.  
  
"The spell's a bit like a timeturner. We go back to a period of time that the spell caster chooses and we can actually continue living here for as long as we want. However, time will pass, and after two hours, the invisibility charm will fade. As it will as soon as we return to 1997."  
  
"That's all well and good, but you didn't answer my question. When are we?"  
  
"That wasn't your question before."  
  
"Well it is now!" Harry snapped. Malfoy held up his hands.  
  
"Fine, fine. We're in 1987. See those kids?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I am the little boy. The girl is Hermione. Watch." Harry obeyed, too shocked to say anything. As he observed, the little girl and the boy stood up, giggling, and went into a shop. As far as he could see, they were examining a pair of rings. The little boy went up to the counter and paid for them. He then proceeded to slip one on the third finger of Hermione's left hand.  
  
"Seen enough, Potter?" Malfoy asked him. Slowly, Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I have." Malfoy nodded and whispered, "Postnoctus!" The world whirled again and Harry found himself back in the courtyard.  
  
"Oh, God," he whispered. Draco grinned.  
  
Chapter Eight 


	2. In The...End...But Not Really Because If...

(Thank you SO much, everyone who reviewed! You can't imagine how overjoyed I was…anyway. Thanks SO much again, I'm always gonna try and post as quickly as I can. Chrissa, I hope it's quick enough for you-I hate being left hanging too. Hope this part is as enjoyable as it seems the others were! –Levende)  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger raced up the stairs and into her dorm, her hands over her face. She buried herself under the covers, fully intending never to come out.  
  
Oh, WHY did he have to go and SAY that? she thought miserably. Now I'll NEVER have peace again.  
  
Why, indeed.  
  
Malfoy! How dare you invade my head? Get OUT! I need privacy, and you're not doing anything to deplete that.  
  
All right. I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Granger. Hermione was shocked at how quickly he agreed to stop listening to her thoughts and she rolled over and cuddled down, depressed and despondent, unsure of what to do next. She felt a hand on her back, curling over her shoulders and massaging her neck.  
  
"Hey, Gin," she whispered. "Thanks. That feels really nice."  
  
"I'm glad," replied a very…masculine voice. That didn't sound like Ginny. She flipped back over and came face to face with her companion. He held up his hands.  
  
"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you, out there, I mean." Hermione bit her lip and refrained from smacking the boy.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?" she hissed angrily.  
  
"Apologizing. And, well, I was massaging your neck. But I'm going to leave now." He started to get up, but she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What do you want?" he asked wearily, tiredly.  
  
"Did you," she hesitated, "Did you mean what you said? Out there?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I did." She grinned.  
  
"Sit down. Tell me about yourself." He did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Maria!" Maria Elles turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey, Ginny. What's up?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Did you see any Malfoys go past here?" Ginny asked breathlessly. Maria shook her head.  
  
"No. But you might ask Harry. He's been out here for a while. I just came." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much, Maria. You're my new best friend!" Maria laughed and shooed her away.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hey, Ginny."  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Harry grinned.  
  
"When you're in love with someone for two years, you get to know their voices pretty well."  
  
"Well, when you've been in love with someone for sixteen years you get to know their voices pretty well!" she countered. Harry looked confused.  
  
"Who're you talking about?" Ginny groaned.  
  
"Me, you idiot!"  
  
"Who've you been in love with for sixteen years?"  
  
"You, you dolt!" Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Now. Have you seen any Malfoys?"  
  
"Yeah. He went running to Gryffindor Tower, dunno what he thinks he'll accomplish. He doesn't know the password." Harry shrugged and Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh God," she whispered fearfully, "Yes he does! Thanks, Harry!" she yelled and took off running, just like the boy of whom she'd been speaking.  
  
She thundered up the stairs and cast a spell on the seventh year girls' door.  
  
"Visaria!" she hissed and the door became transparent from her side. As a bonus, she could hear through it.  
  
Hermione laughed hysterically and choked out, "Don't tell me you actually did that!" Draco grinned ruefully.  
  
"I'm quite ashamed to tell you that I did. Basically, when Father wasn't watching, I Summoned all his clothing out of his drawers and stuck them in the honey jar. Then the paste jar. And Banished them right back again. Then I charmed the house elves to refuse to do anything he said." Hermione's face turned serious.  
  
"You have house elves?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, but we don't treat them badly, we really don't. They like working for humans. It's their purpose in life, Granger. To take that away from them would be like…taking books away from you or something. They couldn't live without it. I mean, you get a few odd ones, like Dobby, but most of them are like that." Hermione considered this for a moment and then, to Draco's surprise, nodded.  
  
"I can accept that. But it's really not fair of people to treat them meanly. I mean-" Draco cut her off by putting a finger over her lips. Ginny could tell that he was about to kiss her and she threw open the door. Draco stopped, Hermione stopped, Ginny marched right over to them.  
  
"What are you doing to her? Get out of here! Go!" she screamed irately. "How dare you take advantage of my best friend like that?" Draco stood stiffly.  
  
"As you wish. Goodnight, Granger, Weasley." And with that, he left. Ginny sat beside her friend and put her arm around her shoulders. Hermione was quiet for a moment and then she burst out, "What did you have to go and do that for? He was being nice, Ginny!" Ginny nodded.  
  
"I know. But I think it was an act. I really do." Hermione nodded, trying not to cry.  
  
"Well, I guess it was all for the best. " Ginny nodded again.  
  
"It was, honey, it was."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape drawled.  
  
"If you don't mind, Sir, I'd like to switch my seat. Granger and I don't get along very well." Snape considered him, and then nodded.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Weasley, please switch seats with Mr. Malfoy." Ron looked up, pleased, and tried his very best to look chagrined.  
  
"But, Professor," he protested.  
  
"But nothing, Weasley. One more sound and there'll be a week's detention for you!" Ron hung his head.  
  
"Yes, Professor." He seated himself next to Hermione.  
  
"I hope you know I don't want to sit by you," he stage whispered to Hermione. She grinned.  
  
"Yeah. I know." Professor Snape grinned.  
  
When they were dismissed, Draco Malfoy brushed past Hermione, nearly knocking her precarious stack of books from her arms. Harry ran after him. Knowing that he was being pursued, Draco sped up.  
  
"Diffindo!" Harry shouted. Draco's bag split open and his quills, books, ink bottles, everything, spilled out all over the floor. He stopped and glowered at the mess, but bent down to pick it up. Harry caught him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"Cleaning up this mess," he drawled lazily. "Why? What does it look like I'm doing, Potter?"  
  
"You know damn well what I mean, Malfoy. Last night, you said you loved her. Now you're avoiding her like the plague. What the hell is going on?" Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"You know what, Potter? It's none of your business!" Harry's face darkened.  
  
"And do you know what, Malfoy? It damn well is! Hermione is my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt! Ginny, God bless her, told her you were a fake and a phony and has been doing her best to comfort her these past two days! You hurt her so badly I…I don't know. I would love to wring the neck of whoever hurts that girl, but I can't. You really irk me, Malfoy, but you're not worth her anger. And if I killed you, it would only make her worse. So you clean up that mess on the floor, Malfoy-" Harry pointed, "but just remember, years from now, that you lost the best thing that ever happened to you because you forgot to clean up that mess. You just remember that, Malfoy!" he hissed angrily and turned on his heel and stalked away.  
  
Draco watched him go.  
  
"The best thing that ever happened to me," he repeated, "the best thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Hermione, I know you miss him. But you really have to get over him, you do. He's a jerk and all he's out to do is hurt you and use you. Would I lead you wrong?"  
  
"No," Hermione said miserably, "but you don't know him!" she wailed. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Neither do you," Ginny pointed out.  
  
Like heck she doesn't! Hermione jumped.  
  
Dra-Malfoy?  
  
That's my name, Granger, don't wear it out.  
  
What are you doing? What are you trying to pull? I thought I wasn't good enough, Malfoy! I'm just a Mudblood, REMEMBER? Draco flinched as though she had slapped him.  
  
Yeah, Granger, I remember.  
  
Then why are you talking to me? What's the point? Why are you DOING this to me? Am I just a toy for you, Malfoy?  
  
No, Granger, you're not. I generally have clean toys. Silence.  
  
Granger?  
  
Granger, I didn't mean it. Granger, come back here! But it was no use. She had gone. Draco flopped back in his chair. Why did she always do that? Why did she always have the last word, so to speak? Why could he never "hang up" on her? Because she always got to it first! Idiot girl. Mudblood. Bloody Muggle. He shut his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Draco, darling?" Draco clamped his mouth shut. Pansy giggled and clonked over to him.  
  
"Drakie, honey?" He didn't answer. Pansy grinned devilishly. She leaned over him and kissed his nose. His eyes flew open.  
  
"I didn't think you were sleeping. You know tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend, don't you?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Are you going?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"You have a date?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"You wanna go with me, pookie?" Draco shook his head. Pansy pouted.  
  
"Why ever not, dearest?" she whimpered.  
  
"Because you're a…a…an I-don't-know!" he burst out. Pansy's lower lip trembled.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," she wailed. She clonked off, yelling, "Mortimer, darling!" Draco rolled over and looked at the person in the chair next to him.  
  
"Who is Mortimer?" he whispered. Lauria Janson giggled.  
  
"He's this third year. Pansy's infatuated with him because he likes her chest-enhancing charms." Draco snorted.  
  
"I'm sure he does." Lauria laughed.  
  
"So why aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"No point." Lauria's eyes widened.  
  
"No point?" she breathed in utter amazement.  
  
"Draco, honey, you're going to Hogsmeade, and what's more, you're going with me!" she informed him. Draco shook his head.  
  
"No." Lauria nodded.  
  
"Uh-huh. You are. Now, it's not like a date or anything. I'm just a fifth year and two years younger than you, and I already have a boyfriend." She snickered. "He's a little overprotective. But I don't think he'll mind. We're going to make a certain, busty girl very jealous." Draco cracked up.  
  
"I thought you'd react like that. Now you can go back to sleep." Draco smirked, but nodded.  
  
"Right. Sleep." He flung himself back in the chair and shut his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lullaby, and goodnight," sang a sweet voice, "sleep well, my darling." Draco opened his eyes to see the brown-haired woman standing over him, tickling his chin.  
  
"That's right, Hermione!" she cooed.  
  
"Miney!" he heard himself repeat.  
  
"That's right!" the lady laughed.  
  
"Miney, Mommy!" he said. His eyes widened. So this was Hermione's mother. The scene changed.  
  
"Mum, will you sign this permission form, please?" Mrs. Granger took the form from her.  
  
"Hogsmeade? Miney, what's Hogsmeade?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Mom, PLEASE stop calling me Miney. I mean, I'm a little old for it. And it's the oldest entirely wizarding establishment around. We get to go there and stuff…you know." She blushed. Mrs. Granger laughed.  
  
"All right then, Honey." In carefully written script, Draco saw, 'Yes, my child, Miney Granger, may go to Hogsmeade on certain weekends.' Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw what her mother had written, but hugged her anyway and laughed. The scene changed again.  
  
Ron hugged her carefully.  
  
"Be careful, Hermione. I just don't want to see you hurt. You know, I support you always. Just…don't get hurt." His eyes darkened.  
  
"And if he DOES hurt you, I'll have his head!" Draco knew he meant it. Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. I know I'll always be okay, as long as you're always there," she told him.  
  
"Well," he said gruffly, "I'll always be there. So don't worry." She hugged him tighter and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"All right then, Miney. Go for it." Hermione shrieked.  
  
"You've been talking to Mum, you dork!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I have. Just…do what you have to do and get out of here before I change my mind!"  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
"Although, I DO wish you'd go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow…" he muttered.  
  
"I can't, Ron. Really. You're my best friend and I love you, but I can't. I like-"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco woke up.  
  
Who does she like? he wondered.  
  
Can't tell you that, Malfoy! a voice replied cheerfully.  
  
Damn you, Granger! Why do you always come in when I'm thinking something private, huh?  
  
It's a talent, Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy! Draco danced in triumph.  
  
"YES!" he yelled happily. Lauria came down the stairs, dressed in her nightgown.  
  
"Draco, darling, it's eight in the morning. Calm down. What's up?"  
  
"I hung up on her!" he crowed. Lauria looked confused.  
  
"On whom?" Draco laughed in sheer exhilaration.  
  
"I have this psychic connection with this Gryffindor and she always hangs up on me. I mean, we're talking and then she gets mad and she "hangs up" without saying anything and she ALWAYS DOES IT! But I finally got to it first! Yes!" Lauria laughed.  
  
"All right, then. I'll take your word for it." She flicked her wand.  
  
"Orange juice?" she offered. Draco stared at her.  
  
"How'd you do that?" he asked incredulously. She shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Mum taught me a long time ago."  
  
"That's it!" Draco announced decisively. "When I grow up, I'm getting married. I can't cook."  
  
"You're getting married because you can't cook?"  
  
"Yes. And to produce heirs," he added. "Something wrong with that?" Lauria burst out laughing.  
  
"You don't…get married…because you can't cook!" she gasped.  
  
"Then why, pray tell, do you get married?"  
  
"Because you're in love with someone! And…yeah!" Draco frowned.  
  
"Can't I get married because I can't cook?" he demanded. Lauria calmed herself.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so…but I don't know that many people would marry you because you can't cook," she said doubtfully. Draco looked at her square in the eye.  
  
"Then I will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Draco and Lauria wandered up and down the streets of Hogsmeade talking and laughing.  
  
"So I told him that if he ever tried that again, I'd send him through the roof!" Lauria exclaimed, recounting her tale of her first encounter with magic. Draco stopped laughing long enough to process what she'd said.  
  
"Lauria, if you didn't know what you'd done…does that mean-" she interrupted him.  
  
"If you're going to ask if it means that I'm not a pureblood, then the answer is yes. My parents are both muggles." Draco nodded.  
  
"I thought so." Lauria swatted at him.  
  
"You didn't!" she cried.  
  
"I did!" he protested. "Really! Because you're so good at magic!" She stopped.  
  
"There's someone, isn't there?" she asked slowly. Draco shook his head vigorously, but his eyes flicked to the side, catching a view of Hermione spinning around.  
  
"There is. Her, isn't it?" she asked. Draco shook his head and Lauria threw her arms about him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad for you! Now. Are you going out? Does she mind me being here?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Not going out with her. She…I don't know if she minds."  
  
"Why haven't you asked her, you dolt?" Lauria exclaimed. Then realization dawned in her eyes.  
  
"She's the Gryffindor, isn't she? The one you hung up on this morning, isn't she?" Slowly, Draco nodded. Lauria pointed to a bench.  
  
"Sit and spill," she ordered.  
  
"You must promise to keep it a secret," Draco said, alarmed.  
  
"Tell me and I'll be your living diary. Spill." Draco sat, Draco spilled. He told her the whole story, from the medallions to the day he shunned her in class, treated her like dirt. He told her everything and Lauria sat quietly and listened.  
  
"Well. That certainly is a story," she said when he'd finished. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he asked quietly. Lauria bit her lip.  
  
"Go talk to her, boy. Come on. You're just being a wimp. What do you want to bet the boy she was going to say in that dream of yours was Draco Malfoy? I mean, you heard the way Ron reacted. It could've only been you." Draco's eyes lit up.  
  
"You really think so, Lauria?" Lauria nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I really think so." She looked across the green at the girl. She had been laughing and chatting with her friends, but now a band had come and they were playing. Because muggle clothing was acceptable on Hogsmeade weekends, Hermione was wearing a light white tank-top and a long, rainbow colored skirt that flew out when she spun. She was dancing and laughing, whirling in a circle with her arms out to her sides.  
  
"All right, then. I will. Thanks, Lauria. You're great." Lauria bobbed her head again.  
  
"You're welcome. And…Draco?" Draco stopped and turned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You've got great taste." She grinned. "Hermione's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." It wasn't until he was halfway across the grass that he wondered how she knew Hermione's name. By the time he got to Hermione, the band was playing a slow song. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Granger." She turned around. He bowed low and her eyes widened in shock. He extended his hand.  
  
"Care to dance, milady?" She shot a questioning look at Ron and he shot one back that said, "He's yours if you want him. If it's truly what you want, he's holding his heart out for you to take. Go on. Take it." Hermione did and a big grin split across Draco's face. He wanted to dance. And so he brought Hermione close to him and he danced.  
  
When the song was almost over, he told hold of her left hand and held it tight. She felt something press against her fingers, but didn't wonder any further. It wasn't until that night when she got into bed that she noticed, because her shirt would not come off. It was stuck on something. Slowly, she worked it out and a flash of silver caught her eye. She looked at her hand.  
  
There, on her third finger, was a ring. It had a wreath of olive and rowan leaves, with a heart entangled in them. But this time, it seemed to her that the heart did not want to get away. It seemed that the wreath clutched the heart to itself, embracing it instead of trapping it. Slowly, she turned her hand over and saw engraved into the ring.  
  
H-I love you. D.  
  
Hermione cried. And as she sank onto her bed, she saw a shadow move. Immediately, her head snapped up and she saw a tall, blond boy standing before her. Her eyes got wider and she wiped her tears away.  
  
"He-Hello." The boy nodded.  
  
Without saying anything, she threw her arms about his neck.  
  
Awkwardly, he patted her back.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione." She pulled back and looked into his face.  
  
"Hermione," she repeated. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Granger. Hermione." 


End file.
